House of Night OneShots
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: All of my one shots in one story. They are just sweet and totally HOT moments with Zoey and... WHO? Review and tell me who you think she's with. LEMONS!
1. Loving You

**Heyyyy. Okay, here's my first one-shot. I'm not gonna do many of them cause I hate them. They are usually AWESOME stories but the authors never update cause... well, it's a one-shot. Oh, BTW if when I write "it's" comes out like "It's" it is because, for some stupid and annoying reason, my auto correct on OpenOffice is fucked up. Every time I type "it is" in contraction form it comes out with a capital "I". So I have to go back and fix it. I don't have the time or energy to do that so I just said, SCREW IT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the House of Night series. Sadly :(**

_Zoey_

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our lips met and I moaned. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.  
He pushed me back down on the bed. His hands went under my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. He threw it to the floor, bringing his lips back down to mine.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned in my mouth. IT wasn't long before our clothes were off, piled on the floor.  
His hands roamed all over my body. And when I say all I do mean all.  
He slowly entered me, earning a moan from me.  
I rolled us over so that I was on top of him. I moved against him, grinning as I heard him moan my name. I lowered myself so that my lips were at his ear.  
"Tell me what you, baby." I whispered seductively.  
His arms snaked back around my waist, preventing me from being able to move. He chuckled.  
"Now you know how it feels." He said breathlessly.  
I hissed and he just grinned. "You know... the longer you hold me here, the longer it will be until you get what you want." I pointed out. He didn't say anything and I felt his arms relax. I laughed, the sound echoing like bells. Wow. Did I really sound like that? I mentally shrugged.  
I moved against him once more.  
He rolled us over again so that he was on top. He grinned at me and without any warning he entered me. And hard. I gasped and moaned loudly. He rocked against me, getting faster and faster. He wasn't gentle as he was before. He was rough, which gave sent me shivers down my back.  
I sucked in a shocked gasp as he went faster.  
My body was going weak, but in a good way. I need him. Really needed him.  
I grabbed his head in my hands and gripped his hair. He hissed then ended it in a moan. I couldn't bite back mine as I screamed when he kept going.  
We both came down screaming each others' names. He fell against me with a great huff. But I had other plans. I swiftly got out from beneath him and turned him over on his back.  
"What are you doing?" he gasped.  
"Something you'll like," I purred.  
I slid down his body and took him in my mouth without any warning. He cried out in surprise and flung his head back and moaned. I moaned with him in my mouth and watch him scream again.  
I sucked as fast as I could, and before long he came. His juices were so delicious that I couldn't help moan. After that, I laid on his chest, breathing heavily.  
"You've grown up since last time." He breathed. I laughed breathlessly. I looked at him, my arms lying on his chest, gently propping myself up. I smiled softly at him and he caressed my cheek.  
"That's just how I good I am." I said haughtily. He chuckled and pulled me close to him. The scent of his blood was driving me crazy.  
His expression turned confused as I continued to stare at him.  
"Zoey?" He asked. My gaze lowered to his neck.  
"Yes." He whispered. Without hesitation, I latched myself on to him. He carefully sank his teeth into mine and we moaned in the intense pleasure as the Imprint formed.  
I ran my tongue over the wound as he did mine.  
"Deja vu." I breathed. He chuckled.  
"Ditto." He murmured. He kissed me again until I swore my head would explode. I smiled as he pulled away, my eyes staying closed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, amused.  
"Waiting for the world to stop spinning." I said softly. I felt his joy and love and I grinned.  
"Want a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically. He just kissed me again, making the world spin again. And he damn well knew it too.  
I glared at him. "Ass." I said. He raised a brow as his amusement increased. He opened his mouth and I shook my head.  
"No! Don't even think about it!" I said, fear washing over me. He laughed and I snuggled closer to him.  
"You know, my friends are going to be totally pissed." I sighed.  
"They can fuck off." He said simply. I snorted.  
"Wow. Way to be poetic." I laughed. Poetic. Classic.  
I knew he was rolling his eyes. "Poetic. Classic, Zoey." He said wryly. I giggled.  
"I love you, my Zoeybird." He said.  
I attacked him, kissing him as hard as I could. He chuckled as I pulled away.  
"I love you too. More than anything." I said. We just laid there. Kissing and loving each other.  
Things may not have always been perfect in our little world but we were there now. Just me and him, forever.

**Okay, you want to know who it was? Well, too bad. Keep reading my one shots and when I'm done with them, I'll tell you. Basically, I'm doing a series of one shots. The last one will have the name of the guy she is... doing the nasty with. Read and Review.**


	2. Making Love

**Here's you another one shot. It's with the same two people as in the first one shot I wrote.**

**Read and Review. LOLZ. Jessica Baylin**

_Zoey_

I laid back on the bed, pulling him down with me. I flipped us over so that I was on top, straddling him. I hovered over him. His arms wrapped around my waist. I grinned and shook my head.  
"Not so fast, Lover Boy." I purred, my voice like bells. He groaned and I laughed softly.  
"You'll get what you want, baby. You always do." I said. After what seemed like forever with JUST making out, I lowered myself onto him. His arms tightened around me and I knew our clothing wouldn't remain for long.I raised my body again, teasing him. He groaned and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I slowly lowered myself onto him and we both moaned at the intense pleasure that movement brought us.  
I rocked my hips as I was on top of him, he bit his lips together and suppressed a moan. I rocked back and forth back and forth earning moan after moan from him. His hands traveled up my sides and rubbed up and down, I felt myself getting even more horny even though I already had what I wanted. I brought my hips up and felt his tip almost slip out of me. He felt it too and a snarl of protest left his lips. His hands moved from my sides to my hips and he slammed me back down. We both moaned loudly as we connected again.  
We continued like this and soon even his hands pulling me down weren't enough. He flipped me and growled, he slammed into me and we both moaned so loud we were lucky no one was around to hear. He found a spot in me and as I screamed for him he hit it again and again until we both reached our first peak. He didn't stop though, instead he kept going and lowered his mouth to my neck. I arched my neck to give him a better angle. He bit down as he hammered into me, all of the endorphins sent me into a pleasurable mess. I screamed over and over. My legs shot up and wrapped around him pushing him in even deeper. I cried out again and again and my nails drug down his back. He moaned too.  
"Into pain?"  
"Into nails," he corrected his voice sounding scared like I was about to whip out the knifes."I see," I had barely finished speaking when his teeth dug back into me and I moaned again, his assault on my lower body ceasing for a moment. My hands wove into his fingers and held him there. He drank and drank until he was full and while he drank his hands moved down and played with my breasts. He then released my neck and my many moans slowed.  
I panted as I looked up at him love and lust in my eyes and the same emotions were mixed in his eyes. I laid my head on his chest. "I love you." I whispered. His arms tightened around me. "I love you too, my beautiful Zoeybird." He murmured, and, through the Imprint, I could feel the love he had for me and it made me want to explode with joy.  
"Again?" he asked suddenly.  
I choked on a laugh  
"Again?"He grinned mischievously, and we both knew he would get what he wanted.

**Sorry it's short. :(  
****So, has anyone guessed who it is she's... making love with? Ugh. I hate using that phrase. It's disgusting. Along with ride 'em like a horse. Shudders.  
****I would like to thank Serene Cullen for the rated M content. I know, pretty much ALL of my M rated content is by someone else. But... I'm working on it. I'm even getting better. If it isn't too lemony then I can write it without much difficulty. But I want my one shots lemony snicket. I just had to put that.  
****LOLZ. Jessica Baylin.**


	3. A Sweet, Sweet Moment

**Okay. This one isn't going to be too lemony. It's going to be short and sweet.**

_Zoey Third Person POV_

His arms were wrapped around her, creating a warmth within her. Her arms were over his, reminding her of the cover of Twilight. She mentally laughed at the thought.  
She snuggled closer into him with a contented sigh. She leaned her head back to look up at him. "I love you." she whispered with so much love in her voice.  
"I love you too, my Zoeybird." He murmured to her, making the warmth grow, creating fireworks throughout her body. She smiled and her hand slid behind his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. She turned in his arms so she could deepen the kiss. His arms were tight around her protectively. She loved the feel of being close to him. She loved being one, the feeling of him within her, but she also just loved being in his arms, knowing that he was hers as she was his.  
She pulled away after a while. She let all of him go except for his hand. She pulled him to her dorm room. They laid in her bed, holding each other and kissing for goddess only knows how long.  
She couldn't believe he actually loved her.  
She finally pulled away, lying her head on his chest with a happy sigh. Just then, her best friend, Stevie Rae, came in. She smiled at the two on the bed. Zoey smiled back at her best friend. Stevie Rae got something from off of her bed before she turned and left with a goodbye to the cute couple on the bed.  
"Zoey? Do you truly love me?" He asked her. She looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Of course. I love you more than anything." She said, caressing his cheek. He covered her hand with his. He suddenly sat up. He slid out of the bed and was down on one knee.  
"Zoey Redbird, I love you more than anything. All I want is for you to be happy. I will protect you with my life. Will you marry me?" Zoey was shocked. Tears filled her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. She nodded slightly.  
"Yes." She whispered. He slid the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her.  
The kiss made the whole world spin and took her breath away.  
She kept her eyes closed with a smile on her face. She let the tears of joy and happiness fall. She felt him gently wipe them away. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck. She shivered.  
She finally, slowly, opened her eyes. He was staring at her with his own smile.  
"Kiss me like that." She whispered. He grinned and kissed her again, making her world spin constantly.

**Okay, that's so sweet I might vomit. I hope you liked it. Also, I'm going to put all of my one shots together. I'll update as much as I can. I got the Kiss Me Like That line from... I don't remember. 100 one shots of Dimka and Roza. REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and can you guess who it is? LOLZ. Jessica Baylin**


	4. Sex and Surprise

**Heyyyy. Here's your next chapter. **~**Jessica Baylin**~

**Our inspiration: Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' ~ Journey**

_Zoey_

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pressing my back against his front. I sighed, leaning back against him.

"I love you, my Zoeybird." He murmured. I grinned.

"I love you, too." I said softly. He kissed me softly. I turned in his arms so I could deepen the kiss.

"Um, hello?" I heard Shaunee say.

"Like, we're right here." Erin finished.

I looked at them over my shoulder, not letting go of my lover. "Not my fault you two are jealous that I have a man that can satisfy my needs." I said seductively. Their mouths fell open, nearly touching the ground. I grinned slyly as I turned back to my lover, bringing his lips down to mine.

He kissed me hungrily and I kissed back just as hard.

I heard the twins groan before I heard my dorm room door shut.

As soon as we heard that click of the door shutting, we were on the bed, me straddling him. I moaned as his hands ran up and under my shirt. I ran my hands over his chest, moaning in his mouth.

He rolled us over so that he was on top. He pulled away slightly, teasing me. His hands stopped moving on my body. I groaned and he chuckled. I hissed and he brought his lips back to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Our clothes didn't last much longer.

His hands roamed all over my now naked body and I arched my back as his lips trailed down to my neck and collarbone. His teeth grazed the skin there, earning him another moan.

He ran his hand over me and I gasped.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He whispered in my ear. I moaned and writhed underneath him. I felt one of his finger enter me and I moaned. He added another finger and pumped them in and out, earning more moans from me. He added another finger and brought his lips back to mine. I thrust into his fingers, suddenly wanting more. He pulled his fingers out and spread my legs wider and he lowered himself down my body. He ran his tongue over my core and I threw my head back, moaning.

He slowly, agonizingly so, made his way back up my body. His lips came back to mine and I kissed him with everything I had.

I gasped as he entered me. I threw my head back, not even trying to hold back the moans that escaped my lips.

He bit into my neck, earning him another moan.

I ran my hands up and down his back, letting my nails dig into the skin, grinning when he moaned.

I met his thrusts with my own, still not having enough of him.

I trembled as I reached my peak. He came with me and collapsed on top of me. He pulled himself out of me and turned me over. I gasped when I felt him enter me from behind.

I winced at the pain and he waited until I thrust upwards. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure and I moaned, needing more of him.

He moved faster, knowing what I wanted.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered in my ear. That sent me over the edge and I let out a long moan. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. He pulled me close to him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Zoey." He murmured. He pulled the covers over us and I snuggled close to him. I laid my head on my left arm, facing him. There was a slight shimmering and I looked down at the gorgeous ring on my finger. I smiled before I closed my eyes.

He ran his fingertips up and down my whole body.

"So gorgeous." He breathed. I blushed and bit my lip.

His hand rest at my waist and he pulled me back to him. I laid my right hand on his chest with a happy sigh.

"I have something to ask you." I said quietly.

"And what would that be?" He asked. I took a deep breath and cringed slightly.

"How do you feel about kids?" I asked with a small smile. He blinked at me, shocked.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his.

"You're gonna be a daddy." I whispered against them. He pulled me to his chest and I straddled him.

"You know, this is the whole reason why I got knocked up." I pointed out. He grinned and kissed me again.

"We don't have to have sex... now." He said. I laughed softly as he kissed me again.

"I thought you said no sex." I said.

"I said no _sex_." He corrected. "The truth of the matter is I love kissing you."

I smiled and bit my lip. I lowered my mouth to his and kissed him. The kiss was slow, soft and sweet and filled with love.

He slowly ran his hands down my body. My hands went from his face, to his neck, to his chest.

"You're mine." He whispered against my lip.

"You're mine." I whispered.

**Aaaand there is your next chapter. And guess what... I WROTE THE LEMONS! I know, I had given this piece to someone to write it for me but they never got back. That's okay though, you know who. This was good practice and Cyara was proud of me... somewhat. She's kind of a bitch... well... more than kind of. Anyways, REVIEW and tell me who you think it is. LOLZ. JB**


End file.
